The Malignity of Darkness
by King Reepicheep
Summary: Caspian has turned into a tyrant and Reepicheep suspects a dark force a work. Meanwhile, a homely ferret by the name of Russ, request Reepicheep's help in solving the mystery of a devilish and haunting maze that seems to emit dark malevolent power. OLD VERSION.
1. Chapter 1

**The Malignity of Darkness**

**Chapter I: **

Caspian X, the great patron of peace, the voyager, the seeker of truth and knowledge, the wiser younger, the King of Narnia at the present time, sat on his throne in gleaming splendor and pride. His clothes were radiant, polished, and crisp to perfection. His hair was in the same order as well as his face, but his posture was rather cold, heartless, and unforgiving.

"The destitution is great Your Majesty." Reepicheep said as he stood in his place, bowing low to the ground as he should.

"What sort of destitution are you talking about?" Caspian asked, a bit confused. "I called you strictly for report; now acceded to my demands or I have you hauled out!" His voice echoed throughout the halls. Reepicheep, his noble friend and vizier nodded slowly and told of his knowledge.

"It appears that the people are starving, Your Majesty. Ever since you proposed the rations, work has become, to use the phrase lightly, onerous."

"Onerous?"

"Difficult and backbreaking Sire." Reepicheep said.

"I know what it means!" Caspian's voice roared and echoed throughout the halls, "Let them starve," Caspian said, "there are too many of them." He stood.

Reepicheep noticed the clenched fist, the tightly furrowed brow, and the devilish appearance that his superior now carried. Caspian walked towards the door. The mouse stood erect and watched him.

_"Ever since the voyage he's been rather malignant,"_ the mouse thought, "_as if somehow he has grown...resentment. To whom or to what I haven't the slightest supposition but I wouldn't necessarily want to be in his crossfire."_

Just then, Reepicheep heard Caspian cursing and dismissing someone from the doorway. The mouse rushed over to see how it was, but as he did so, he realized how serious Caspian's condition was.

"Get out of here you fucking ferret!" Caspian cried, kicking the poor creature to the ground.

"Please Your Majesty!" The ferret cried, both figuratively and literally. "I meant you no offense, please stop this!"

Caspian kicked him over and over, making the poor frightened peaceful visitor bleed, scar, and have difficulty breathing. Reepicheep rushed over just as Caspian was about to lower his foot and do the poor thing in. The mouse threw himself over the ferret, and although he was smaller than him, Reepicheep turned his back to his King and shielded the ferret as best he could. Embracing him and whispering in his ear: "_Don't be afraid, it's going to be alright."_

"Step aside Reepicheep." Caspian said.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but I must rebuff and assert." Reepicheep replied.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, I said, step aside Reepicheep." Caspian repeated.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me Sire!" The mouse shouted and turning towards him his voice grew evil. "I _must _rebuff and assert!"

Caspian leaned down to the rodent's level, "You _must _do what I say!"

Reepicheep moved in closer, standing as tall he possibly could. His eyes turned vermilion, his brow matched his fury and his temperature was feverish. "I will not serve in a house where murder is a ruling!"

"Then you have no use for me anymore."

"As if you have a choice to dismiss me?" Reepicheep said. "You think you can just dispose of me? Don't you understand that I am the only one who hasn't committed eighty-six complaints against you? The only advisor you have left _alive_!"

"They were disposable."

Reepicheep's eyes calmed down, his disposition was of grief as his heart broke. "They were my countrymen." He paused, giving himself time to compose himself, "You butchered them in their sleep."

"If you wanted to leave," Caspian said, "you could have." He stood and walked back towards his throne.

"I stayed, because I was the only one keeping you alive."

Caspian stopped and turned, his eyes looked down at the rodent condescendingly, "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you not remember the riots?" Reepicheep asked. "The thievery," he took a step in, and with each addition to the list he took another, "the fires, the grief, the anguish, the mass suicides? If it weren't for me then they would have placed your head on a pike and sent your limbs to the four corners of the country."

He stopped in front of the King's feet, "Half the population is dead and the other half are close to it."

Reepicheep hung his head in great mourning. The ferret at the door stood slowly and patiently waited.

"I called you King once," the mouse said, eyes transfixed on the floor, "I called you brother once." He looked up at Caspian, a tear rolled down his face, "I bled for you once. You did not bleed for me. You did not bleed for anyone if I recall correctly."

"What are you implying Reepicheep?"

Reepicheep's blood boiled over and his voice could have been heard from the there all the way to the lamppost.

"YOU ARE NOT MY SOVERIGN!" He released his blade, "H e died when his foot stepped onto home soil and his murderer is standing before me!"

The mouse moved close and personal, "You have exactly seven seconds to return to normalcy before I sincerely consider placing my blade where I vowed it dare not go. Now," his voice simmered down to a whisper, "utter words which prove me wrong. There is something in you, something that- secretes madness."

Caspian smiled, kneeling down again "I prefer the term darkness."

"Then it's official then." The mouse leapt in the air, threw his blade impaling Caspian's heart. When the mouse landed, Caspian was keeling over. The monarch coughed.

"You shall be executed!"

Reepicheep did not pretend to notice, he walked towards the ferret and when he reached the door, he turned back and said, "Then it shall be a glorious execution."

The mouse and the ferret exited.

"Now, what business do you have?" Reepicheep asked the ferret as they walked through the courtyard and out into the world.

"Well, it's peculiar business I can tell you that."

"Peculiarities sir are my specialty."

"Really?" The ferret asked.

"You don't sail to the edge of the world and back and return without seeing some peculiarities. If you don't then you weren't necessarily taking a voyage." Reepicheep said.

"Ah," the ferret said somewhat meekly. "Well this business, thankfully so I suspect, does not involve water or seafaring. It involves a...well, I don't necessarily what to call it."

"First words that come to mind when you think of it. Go!" Reepicheep said.

"Carnivorous labyrinth."

Reepicheep stopped himself. _"Carnivorous labyrinth?_"

"I told you it was peculiar."

"That's more than peculiar!" The mouse cried, "That's suspect to alcoholism and improper use of methamphetamines. Are you under the influence of said narcotics?"

"What are you, the police force?"

"No but I can very well summon an officer." Reepicheep said.

"Don't worry or trouble yourself Master Reepicheep, I'm just a ferret who isn't drunk nor his is an addict. He's just scared."

"Please don't call me Master or Sir or anything of that nature, it's too superficial. By the way, while we're on the subject, what do you call yourself?" The mouse asked.

"Russ," the ferret answered, "and it's alright if you find me crazy."

"That's an understatement." Reepicheep said.

"Oh it is, do tell!" The ferret laughed as the two made their way into a field towards the Western Wood.

"For starters a carnivorous labyrinth is impossible." The mouse said continuing, "For an inanimate object made out of a bush, I'm assuming that's what you're talking about yes?"

The ferret nodded.

"Good," the mouse said, "then I'm on the same page. Anyway, the complexities of the matter are rather absurd to begin with. If you're saying that there is a such a thing as a carnivorous labyrinth then you are also saying that it is a sentient being, implying that it has a mind of its own and thus the ability to think and..."

The ferret smiled.

_He's rambling on like a sophomoric twit._ Russ thought_, Babbling on about the theory and science of a _

"thing that couldn't possibly exist! And furthermore, are you even listening to me Russ, I don't think you are, but no matter I shall continue anyway, "

_This and that and so on, he's dreadfully boring and seems to nag constantly. He would make a great woman and an excellent companion for my father who's always debating about policy and trifles. Just yesterday he mentioned how a piece of paint chipped off one of his traps, for his hobby of sinister trap making has now reached a new level of absurdity. He talked about a stupid paint chip for hours on end. _

"Finally, I think you're-" Reepicheep stopped talking (for he had been doing so for roughly an hour) and realized where he was. "completely serious."

It was a monstrosity. Extending the length of seven ships and the height of a castle this earthly beast, accompanied with a ghostly fog, appeared to be inching towards them.

Well," Reepicheep said with a slight chill up his spine, "it appears to be rather decrepitude now doesn't it?"

Russ nodded, "Indeed, the foul stench of the thing. Personally, I think it has something to do with-"

A voice, shrill and deathly cut the ferret off, it spoke. "Beware fair travelers, for the key to the door is 661318 and the door is one of death. Abate Verge Ye How!"

"Speak coherently mystical sprite!" Reepicheep asked.

"The Erinyes is what plagues your house and keeps your friends." The voice replied. "Kill the Erinyes, and you will have rid the Dark Lord of his nefarious plot."

"What are you talking about?" Russ said.

"Your task is to not let the Dark Lord consume the rodent." The voice said, "Protect him as you would a brother, and he will threat you with the same honor. For you and he are equipoise."

"So," Reepicheep said, "where do we begin?"

"You begin," the voice said addressing Reepicheep, "where the light was first seen by her."

"And what about me?" Russ asked.

"You begin," the voice said addressing Russ, "where the flute song ended."

After that the voice disappeared into air, leaving the two now duty bound brothers at arms at a bit of a loss.

"Begin where the flute song ends?" Russ asked. He looked at Reepicheep, "Have any idea on what that means?"

Reepicheep shook his head, "You're asking the wrong person. It's all Balderdash to me, and I can only speak a few words of it."

"Well perhaps we can go to someone who speaks Balderdash?" Russ suggested.

"Good idea," Reepicheep answered, "and I think I know just the person to help us." He looked around, taking his bearings. "He lives not too far from here, in fact, if we hurry we can make it by sundown."

"You lead, I'll gladly follow." Russ said. Reepicheep shrugged and took off in a northern direction following the tree line for a bit and then going into the Wood some more. Russ followed, confident in the mouse' bearings and navigation, perfectly content in playing the back wheel. The ferret however was not looking forward to being in front, which he assumed would eventually be the case. At the moment, he was just thankful to have someone who understood him and by his side now, for he had gone to see Trufflehunter, his cousin by marriage, for ferrets and badgers are not related but are somehow in the same family of classification, but he was of no help.

"No," Trufflehunter said to Russ as he stood in his doorway, "you have given me enough trouble already Russ, I refuse to be apart in this crusade of yours."

"Please Truff!" Russ pleaded with him, falling on his knees, "I need your help, we all do."

Trufflehunter rolled his eyes, "Absolutely not!" He shouted, "Don't you realize that you are the reason I live here now. I had a beautiful home just upriver and because of your foolish behavior forced me into here. I'm sorry but I cannot, and _will not_ help you any longer."

"Oh come on Truff," Russ replied, "you're still holding a grudge."

"It's my fatal flaw, now get out!" Trufflehunter said and shut the door in his face.

"If you don't help me," Russ said, "then who will?"

Trufflehunter rolled his eyes and from behind the door said, "Why don't you go bother Reepicheep, I'm sure he'll help you. You two have the same zeal for adventure anyway. So go, hopefully some of him will rub off on you."

Reepicheep lead Russ to none other than the badger's house. When Russ caught up to him, the ferret hung back a bit. Reepicheep knocked on the door.

"Truff, it's me Reepicheep, you home?" The mouse asked.

"Um, Reepicheep," Russ said rather meekly.

Reepicheep turned towards him and noticed that the ferret was cowering behind a rock in a fearful, miserable state. The mouse walked over to him.

"Why so distraught!" Reepicheep cried with a bit of enthusiasm. "We're safe here."

"You might be," Russ replied, "but I don't think Trufflehunter takes me too kindly."

"Why would you say that?"

Russ sighed, "I sort of caused his house to collapse on top of him and his family."

Reepicheep laughed a bit, "In truth that's hilarious."

"Well," Russ said with a pause, "not really. You see, Trufflehunter is the only one that survived that incident."

"Oh," Reepicheep said taking back his laugh, "I see."

Russ nodded as tears fell down his face, "I didn't mean to! It wasn't my fault, I was just trying to fix the roof for them that's all. I must've hit a support beam or something-" he cried, "I'm sorry, it's just difficult to bear is all."

"Does Trufflehunter blame you for it?" Reepicheep asked. Russ nodded as he began to wail.

"He reminds me every time I come over. He makes me feel awful. Calls me a murderer, a devil, an evil specter. I have apologized to him, even re-built the house and buried the family but he still dismisses me." He paused, attempting to compose himself. "What do I have to do to make him see my suffering!"

"Nothing, simply change the conversation."

"But how do I do that when he keeps bringing it up?" Russ asked.

"Try small talk."

The door opened and Trufflehunter walked out. "Hello?" The badger asked looking around. "Did someone knock?"

Reepicheep appeared from behind the rock and smiled, "Over here Truff!" He called and walked over to his friend.

"Why Reepicheep," Trufflehunter said with a smile and a firm handshake, "it's been far too long, far, far too long."

"Indeed," the mouse said, "I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course, what is it?" The badger asked.

"Make reconciliation with Russ and then decipher some Balderdash." Reepicheep said.

Trufflehunter sighed and walked inside, "Come in," the badger looked over toward the rock, "you too if you must."

Russ emerged from behind his hiding place slowly and walked towards the door. Reepicheep stood in the doorway, holding the door open for him. "See," the mouse said, "small talk."

"Small talk huh?" Russ said making a mental note, "I'll have to remember that."

Reepicheep nodded, "Baby steps Russ," the ferret walked in the door, the mouse closed it after him, "baby steps."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II:**

"Now," Trufflehunter said, ushering Reepicheep and Russ in. "would you like some tea?"

"Oh yes that would be fine." Reepicheep said with a smile as he took a chair.

"I would like some too please." Russ said rather politely.

"No," Trufflehunter replied, "you don't get any tea Russ."

Russ nodded disappointedly and took a chair hanging his head a bit. "Yes sir."

"Oh come now Truff," Reepicheep said defending the poor ferret, "don't be so hard on him."

Trufflehunter laughed as he made his way into his kitchen to fix up the beverages. "Why are you defending this troublemaker!" He cried. "He knows very well why he can't have tea, and he'll be glad to tell you if you're so eager to know."

Russ nodded, "Yes well," he began, "I like to add my personal preferences when I have tea."

"As anyone who has it should be able to." Reepicheep said interrupting a bit, and realizing this apologized and told the ferret to continue.

"I put crème in my tea." Russ replied.

"Crème in tea?" Reepicheep asked, "Well I will admit," he said continuing, "out of all the oddities I've heard of when it comes to tea I must say that is the most peculiar."

"Not quite Reepicheep," Trufflehunter said, entering the room again with a tray of tea and small cakes and sitting them on a nearby table for everyone to reach. "Sometimes he likes to put a hint of rabbit stew in. Disgusting in my opinion.

"Well," Russ replied, "it's _your_ opinion. I happen to like a lot of things with my tea."

"Normally that would be fine by me if you added your condiments after you have your individual serving given to you and not pollute the whole pot!" Trufflehunter cried.

"Alright that's enough!" Reepicheep yelled.

Silence.

"Let's all be civil for a moment," the mouse said, "and be at peace for five seconds."

So without another word about tea or the contents one puts in certain beverages, the trio partook in a satisfactory mid-day talk over the weather while eating cakes and fish. When everyone was full to their desire, Trufflehunter brought up the question that had been brewing up in his head.

"So," the badger said, "what business do you have with me?"

"Well to be precise," Reepicheep said, "we need you to make sense of two phrases."

"And a number." Russ added.

"That too." Reepicheep replied, "will you help us?"

"Alright," Trufflehunter said, "what are these phrases of yours?"

"Well actually," Reepicheep said, "there's an interesting story behind it.."

And so Reepicheep retold of the labyrinth and the voice that spoke with him and Russ. When he was finished Trufflehunter had an intrigued look upon his face, as if he were pondering the possibility of everything.

"Interesting," the badger said, "so this voice, a sprite I'd imagine, said to you," he pointed to Reepicheep, "you begin where the light was first seen by her?" The mouse nodded. "And this same voice said to you," the badger pointed to Russ, "you begin where the flute song ends?" Russ nodded. "Well," Trufflehunter laughed, "you're right Reepicheep that _is_ balderdash. I'm sorry," Trufflehunter said, "I can't help you."

"Well," Reepicheep said with a disappointed look, "thanks for trying then." He stood up and shook the badger's hand. "Come on Russ let's go."

The ferret nodded and looked at Trufflehunter as he walked towards the door.

Reepicheep opened the door and noticed that it was nightfall and a wind was bringing in cold weather.

"Come on Russ!" The mouse called, noticing that the ferret was in a deadlock stare with the badger. "We want to be heading off before the storm."

Russ stood there motionless, to the point where Trufflehunter grew concern, "Russ?" Trufflehunter said placing his paw on the ferret's shoulder, shaking him a bit to see if the trance would wear off.

"You didn't tell him about the number Reepicheep." Russ replied.

"I'm sorry?" Reepicheep said turning.

"You didn't tell him about the number!" Russ cried.

"Right, it were mentioned before," Trufflehunter said, "what is it?" He asked.

"661311." Russ replied.

The badger looked at Russ and then at Reepicheep as if it were the last time he would ever see them. The fear in his eyes, the tension that instantly came to him when that six digit number was uttered made Reepicheep concerned.

"Truff," the mouse said, "why are you looking at us as if we've gone to reward?"

The badger sighed, "Because you have Reepicheep." He looked at both of them, "Both of you are in grave danger, and at the moment are putting me at risk." He walked behind Russ and started pushing him out the door. "Now I'm sorry about the intrusive behavior but I'm afraid both of you are going to have to leave."

"Now wait a minute Truff," Reepicheep said, as he too was pushed out, "let's talk about this."

The badger pushed Russ which in turn pushed Reepicheep out of his doorway causing both of them to fall over.

"Sorry Reepicheep, I just can't help you." Trufflehunter said.

The mouse and ferret stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Can we at least stay for the night?" Russ asked. "It is a bit nippy."

"Yes well as inclemency as the weather is," Trufflehunter replied rather disdainfully, "it seems that you're going to have to find shelter somewhere else." He shut the door and bolted it shut.

Reepicheep walked over to the door and knocked. "Truff!" He called. "Don't be such a-"

"Come back tomorrow Reepicheep please, I'm trying to sleep!" Trufflehunter cried.

"Don't you dare prevaricate to me!" The mouse shouted.

"Too late, already done," the badger replied from inside the burrow, "now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone!"

The mouse sighed and nodded. "Alright Trufflehunter, we'll go, just don't expect a welcoming salute in the morning."

"I don't expect anything, I plan for the unexpected now good night!" The badger said finally before he completely shut off the world.

"Come on Master Reepicheep," Russ said, "we can go to my place, it's warm, dry, and there's a place for you to sleep."

"Why that's very willing of you Russ," Reepicheep said. "Lead the way, I'll follow."

Russ smiled, "A bit of role reversal Master Reepicheep."

"Russ," the mouse said.

"Yes?" the ferret replied.

"Don't call me Master anything, it's too formal, if you continue with that irritating phrase, I'm afraid I'll start to grow rather bigheaded." Reepicheep said. Russ laughed and show him to his house.

* * *

><p>Russ' home was a quaint burrow, very similar to Trufflehunter's place. A formal area with a couch and two chairs with a coffee table. A kitchen off to the side, and a small hallway in the middle that lead to three bedrooms and a lavatory.<p>

Russ and Reepicheep entered just as the storm hit. It was going to be a long and wintery night and both of them just wanted to get to bed.

"Just make yourself at home." Russ said as he showed Reepicheep to his room which was a simple bed, a dresser next to it, with a lamp situated on top, a rug, and a small mirror. The lamp was on. "If you need anything just let me know."

"I thank you kindly good sir," Reepicheep said, "you're most welcome at my door."

"Why thank you Ma-," Russ started to say when he corrected himself, "Reepicheep, sleep well."

Reepicheep nodded, climbed into bed, turned off the lamp, and went to sleep. Russ on the other hand made himself a glass of water, took care of a few housecleaning procedures: sweeping the floor, cleaning the dishes, and washing himself up before he too headed to bed. Russ had the unusual habit of cleaning everything in the house before retiring. He was, for all intents and purposes, a very clean ferret.

* * *

><p>Cair Paravel however, was not so welcoming. At the castle gates were several people of the realm, the centaurs, the sprites, Reepicheep's river tribe, the trolls, the minotaur's of Tavros' people, and a few others were protesting and begging for salvation. Caspian, who was watching this from the safety of the doorway, yawned as death threats began to hurl towards his way and people begging for food to be thrown at them. Anything to be delivered from starvation, deprivation, the squirming for some peace and security. Caspian smiled as his subjects began to snarl and grow feral before him, behaving like Cerberus' many heads competing for a single slab of meat.<p>

"You want food!?" Caspian cried, taunting them. He snapped his fingers and the dark cloaked figure appeared from behind him, holding a tray of chicken bones and scraps of bread and discarded carcass. The cloaked being threw the tray into the air, the bones and scraps fell just before the gate. The scramble, the scraping, clawing and cannibalism began to unfold over eaten bones and stale bread. Caspian laughed, "So begins the decent into desperation." Caspian then turned and re-entered the castle. The being in black then followed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Reepicheep was awoken by screams of anguish and calls for help.<p>

_"I-c-c-can't-hold-on anymore!"_

It was Russ.

"Russ?" Reepicheep said, quickly jumping to his feet and turning on the lamp. He stopped and listened for the sounds to try and detect their location. _"Doak! I can't hold on much longer!"_ It was coming from the bedroom. Reepicheep crossed the hall and entered, seeing that Russ was having a night terror.

The ferret was fidgeting around, kicking the covers, jolting, screaming in pain as if he were being viscously murdered. He kept on repeating the same call. _"Doak! I can't hold on much longer!" _Reepicheep, assessing the situation, carefully examined Russ' forepaws to see if he was carrying any weapon or slept with one. Seeing nothing, the mouse assumed that it was safe to intervene with Russ' nightmare.

"Russ!" Reepicheep shouted, shaking the ferret. "Wake up!"

The episodes continued.

The mouse sighed and went across the hall back into his room to retrieve his blade. He wielded it as he stood at the foot of Russ' bed. "Sincerest apologizes for this," Reepicheep said, "but it's for your own good and my sanity." He stabbed the ferret gently in the behind. Russ jolted up as if shocked by electricity and lay still.

"There," Reepicheep said, "perhaps peace and quiet can be achieved." He walked back to his room and expected to hear some movement, or signs of life, but instead he heard silence. Cold. Dead. Silence.

Reepicheep sighed, rolled his eyes, and said very sarcastically, "Wonderful." He placed his blade on his bed and rushed back into Russ' room. The ferret was still motionless.

Reepicheep turned on Russ' lamp and examined him. He checked the ferret's pulse first. It was non-existent.

"Oh no you're not," Reepicheep said, as he leaned the ferret's head back, opened his mouth and preformed mouth to mouth resuscitation. Three short breaths. He then did compressions. "Alright Russ," the mouse replied, talking to himself, "if this is your possum you're doing a splendid job, rather marvelous. Now wake up damn you!"

Still nothing. Reepicheep repeated this process for fifteen minutes straight. Still no response.

It came to the point where the sun rose. Reepicheep slept on the floor at the foot of Russ' bed, hoping that by some miracle that the ferret was alive that he would be there for him. The mouse had a small pool of water underneath him. He cried during the minimal hours of which he slept. He opened his eyes and felt miserable.

Reepicheep stood up, stretched and yawned a bit. After his yawn he looked behind him and saw that the ferret that was there before was now missing. Then he smelled the cooking of breakfast. Curious and a bit on edge, Reepicheep entered the parlor, blade at the ready.

"Russ?" The mouse asked. "Are you alright?"

The ferret was humming a tune to himself as he cooked some fresh fish. "Yes," he said, peering his head from the kitchen, sweating a bit from the heat of his cooking. "why do you ask."

Reepicheep sighed, lowered his head and quite literally fainted into the nearest chair.

Russ, who saw this overdramatized (to his mind at least) spectacle and rushed over. "Reepicheep," the ferret said, "are you alright?" The mouse was a bit dizzy, as if he had suffered a massive headache, which in truth he had and also had the urge to squeeze the living out of Russ for not telling him of his attacks in the first place. The ferret however was rather intuitive this morning and nodded, sensing Reepicheep's rather displeased, confused, and rather comatose look in his eyes.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Russ said, "I have a severe exaggerated of post traumatic stress. After my little fit, I go into a coma like state for several hours where I remain completely motionless, but I can assure you that it is merely my sleep cycle. I'm not on death's door or anything. It's strange though," the ferret said.

"What?" Reepicheep asked.

"I woke up with an odd feeling in my mouth and behind, know anything about that?" The ferret asked.

Reepicheep nodded, "I cannot be a con-artist," the mouse said standing up, "I thought you were passing over as they say so I retaliated and-"

"Alright," Russ said with a laugh, "you don't need to explain anything else I get it. Now come and eat some breakfast."

"Mind if I ask what that is?" Reepicheep ask.

"Not at all," Russ replied with a smile, "it's nothing like Cair Paravel's kitchen I can assure you, but I hope it will suffice."

"Any form of pabulum is sufficient enough for me. I don't care much for Paravel's kitchen anyway, stomach pains and all that."

Russ laughed as he prepared two plate, "Simple really, some salmon, bread, blueberries, and bit of deer."

They sat and ate their breakfast which Reepicheep complimented was very well seasoned, prepared and presented. Afterwards the two headed off into the Wood to find someone to decipher their quests. When they walked several miles with no one from Reepicheep's suggestion being able to help them, Russ advised that they travel to the home of his father Marley, which was located not too far off from the Stone Table.

"What is your father like?" Reepicheep asked as they made their way to the place.

"He's like me," Russ replied, "only if I were a general."

"Ah a military sort." The mouse rebutted.

Russ nodded, "But be careful Reepicheep, he doesn't take too kindly to mice and even though you can handle yourself exceptionally well, it is best to not provoke him. My father is a bit carnivorous towards your people, if I'm allowed to use that of course."

"None taken." Reepicheep said. "Is there anything I should be particularly aware of?"

"Oh the usual," Russ said, "traps of the trip wire, rock, rope, trap door, deadly pikes, and molten fire variety."

Reepicheep swallowed his building saliva and for a moment grew fearful for his life. "Please tell me you're joking." Reepicheep said.

Russ shook his head, "I wish I were Reepicheep, believe me, I wish I were."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III:**

Russ' father, Marley lived in a large oak tree. This oak tree was very much like a highway in the branches, as neighbors would use them to get from one house to the other. Reepicheep looked around at the rather intricate structure and said, "Well, it seems Daedalus has some admirers here."

Russ knocked on his father's door.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Russ asked. After no answer, the ferret knocked again, this time a bit louder. "Father, it's me, can you open the door please?"

"Perhaps he's out." Reepicheep said.

Russ nodded, "Oh well," he said feeling around the top of the door, "thankfully, father keeps a spare key." He felt around and stood on his toes pulled out the key and slowly but surely placed the key in the door.

"We have to be careful here," Russ warned, "you never know what to expect with my Father."

Reepicheep nodded and was grateful for the reminder because admittedly the mouse forgot.

Russ peered his head in. The place was dark and damp like a cave. Russ stepped inside and called out, "Father, can you light a candle please, I can't see and I don't want to hurt myself."

"Why are you here?" The voice of his father asked in a rather dismissive and threatening manner as if he were about to kill.

"I'm here to visit you Father-" Russ started to say when Marley cut him off.

"Not you Russ, I expect you every day. I'm talking about the rodent." Advancing footsteps and the clanking of wood against dirt. Russ backed off and Marley stood in the doorway with a cane to support himself.

He was old, frail, with gray hair and glasses that made him look like a scholar who should've retired years ago. He shook, further suggesting his age but his voice was commanding, general like with a bit of rasp to it.

"Who are you?" The greater ferret asked Reepicheep who replied with a bow and his polite greeting of:

"How do you do Master Marley, I am Reepicheep, servant to the King-"

Marley raised his hand. Reepicheep stopped talking. "I suggest you get out of here if you know what's good for you."

"But sir," Reepicheep said, "we request your wisdom with riddles and numbers, your son seems to think you might be able to help us."

Marley looked at him rather suspiciously and got into his face, "Why are you helping my son you filthy rat?"

"I am a mouse actually," Reepicheep said rather calmly but secretly wanting to stab Marley in the throat, for if there is one thing that Reepicheep hated more than bad people it was being called a rat. Not that rats are evil or cruel or anything like that, it was simply because Reepicheep was a mouse and mice and rats are different. The differences are minimal but enough for Reepicheep to be completely furious. "and furthermore you're being rather inelegant and narcissistic. Are you a narcissist?"

"I'm sorry?" Marley said.

Reepicheep smiled, "Are you a narcissist?" He repeated, shifting his weight around on his feet, moving about as if he were carrying a mallet behind him and were about to beat Marley senseless.

"No, but I think that you're a disgraceful little bigot." Marley said.

"And what are you then?" Reepicheep asked.

"I am a respected member of this community, who served in numerous campaigns and have done my work, while you're just a severe headache!" Marley cried. Reepicheep's smile grew bigger as he sensed pride in Marley's answer.

"And that's why," the mouse said with a nod, "you're a narcissist. Now will you help us or not?"

Marley looked at him, thinking for a moment about what the mouse just said to him, realized his error and said, "Are you always such a precocious bore?"

"Well I am precocious." Reepicheep answered, "Now, I repeat myself, will you help us or not?"

Marley nodded, caving in. "Alright what dull riddles and numbers do you have?"

"According to a sprite, I begin where the light was first seen by her." Reepicheep said, "and your son begins where the flute song ends."

Marley took in the information, nodding a bit, "And the number?"

"661311." Russ answered.

The wiser ferret looked at his son and told him to follow him inside. Russ looked towards Reepicheep and shrugged his shoulders. Marley closed the door behind them.

The sounds of screaming.

"Reepicheep, help me!" Russ called. The mouse ran towards the door and tried to open it but it was bolted shut. Reepicheep then took his blade and started hacking away at the door and periodically ramming himself into it.

"Reepicheep, I can't hold on much longer, I think I'm going to fall!" Russ called again.

"Just hold on!" Reepicheep answered as he took several large steps back and charged for the door again. Just as he was about to impact the door, Marley jumped down from above (for he was in the tree) and attempted to maul him.

Marley pinned Reepicheep down, took hold of his right, which had his blade and began to claw his torso, but the mouse counted by throwing his weapon into the air, over the ferret and into his right where he met claw with steel.

"Mr. Marley," the mouse said, "consider your situation."

"I did, and I have made my decision, you are both going to kill us all." Marley said as he got off Reepicheep and got into his brawling stance. The mouse quickly stood and readied himself.

"How exactly sir," Reepicheep said as he rolled his shoulders a bit, "are we going to go about that? It seems rather unlikely."

Marley smiled as he charged full speed, claws out, yearning to taste blood again. Reepicheep calmly stood in en grade position. The ferret grew closer and closer each second his mouth watering a bit and his claws feeling sharper. Just as the ferret reached the range of Reepicheep's blade however, the mouse performed a simple salute, which means that he moved his blade in a respectable downwards motion as if he were in the beginning of a fencing match. He however added the slight variation of putting his blade out to the side more to cause Marley to trip and fall to the ground. Marley grunted and Reepicheep in a very audacious manner bowed to the ground and immediately trusted his sword to met Marley's back. The ferret turned himself over at met the mouse, who smiled slyly and for a moment, looked a bit evil.

"I suggest you release your son from whatever martyrdom he may be experiencing at the moment." Reepicheep said.

Marley nodded slowly, walked towards the door and opened it. "Why don't you retrieve him yourself if you're so noble." The ferret said. Reepicheep sheathed his blade and walked towards the door.

"Russ?" Reepicheep called. "You in there?"

Silence.

"Russ?" The mouse repeated.

Marley quickly took the opportunity to push Reepicheep through the door and into the darkness of the house. The ferret quickly shut the door.

Reepicheep, who couldn't see or tell where the door was, stood in one place. "Russ?" He called. "Where are you?"

"I-I-I'm down here Reepicheep." Russ said rather weakly.

The ferret was in a hole which was directly in front of Reepicheep unbeknownst to the mouse's knowledge. This hole was a death trap of pikes. Russ was slightly impaled by one of them and was slowly bleeding. "Reepicheep," Russ said, "I don't think I'm going to make it."

Reepicheep slowly kneeled to the ground, sensing that Russ was below him somewhere, "So do pessimists, have faith blood brother, twilight has not claimed you yet."

"You called me blood brother?" Russ said as if he were about to cry from the compliment. He had never been called anything except a waste of time or a dolt by his father and contemporaries. So this word, 'brother' excited him with joyous tears.

"It would an insult if I said anything else," Reepicheep said, "we're in this together now."

"You mean you're not going to leave me?" Russ asked.

"You take me as a salacious troll who will leave you wandering in abysses? No sir, I will always succor you!" Reepicheep cried with enthusiasm.

"You will?" The ferret asked.

"If a man lies in darkness then he surely belongs there." Reepicheep said, being a bit philosophical. "Now I'm going to find the door again and we;ll go from there alright?"

Russ nodded and patiently waited.

Reepicheep slowly stood and felt around, moving his hands out in front, feeling the ground before him and noticed where the hole was. "Ah, I found the hole, there's a start!" He said with no loss of optimism. "Now," he said, feeling behind him, "if I can just find the door." He reached for his blade, which he didn't have to see to know where that was and started to randomly turn in a circle to see if it would come in contact with anything. _Thud._

"Russ," Reepicheep said, "I think I found the door." To be sure, Reepicheep sheathed his sword first, took a step back towards the door and pushed.

Seeing the sunlight again made Reepicheep smile. The light only came in a few inches so it was still relatively dark in the house. The mouse looked outside and noticed that Marley was gone but Trufflehunter was walking around whistling a tune to himself. Reepicheep spotted him and called:

"Hey Trufflehunter!"

The badger looked over and rushed to him. "Reepicheep, what are you doing in Old Marley's house?" He asked with curiosity.

"I'll tell you about it some other time Truff," Reepicheep said, "right now I need your help, my friend's down there and he might be injured."

The badger nodded, "Yes that is likely considering Marley's possible necrophilia. Where is he?"

"Down here!" Russ called.

"I see," the badger said, he peered his head in, "don't worry sir," he said, "we're going to get you out of there. Are you injured?"

"I think so." Russ said, "but it's difficult to tell."

Trufflehunter nodded and moved back to Reepicheep, "I'll hurry back home and get some rope and first aid supplies, you watch over him." He said. Reepicheep nodded rather militantly as he watched Trufflehunter disappear back to his house.

"Go on gallant badger," Reepicheep said to himself with a smile, grateful to have a friend who was willing to go out of his way to help him, "you who put chivalry as an automatic response to adversity. May you be auspicious in all your aim."

* * *

><p><strong>NoteDisclaimer:** This story may get a bit religious (Christianity) but understand that the source material was inspired by Christianity. I am a Christian and will admit to it, but I will not under any circumstances judge any other belief system because that's not my job. I'm just here to write a story. When I say 'this story may get a bit religious' I'm talking about attitudes, allusions (the number 661311 for example is an allusion to the Bible) and symbolism, etc. of the characters to get across a point that can be seen from most religions in the world.

In the words of Lewis himself: "I hope you will not misunderstand what I am going to say. I am not preaching, and Heaven knows I do not pretend to be better than anyone else." (Mere Christianity)


End file.
